


Watertails Tale

by wallaby_and_waffle



Category: Warriors
Genre: But it's good tho, Essentially I just used the warriors universe, Gen, Help, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: A cat named Waterkit goes through life as a RiverClan warrior. This isn't a serious piece!!!!A story by Waffle





	Watertails Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first version of the story... it sucks and has typos. I will post a new version as soon as i finish editing it.

ohWatertail’s Tale (A story based off of Warriors which means CATS!!!) My name is Waterkit, but that’s only my name for the next six moons. My moms name was Leaffeather. It felt like it took forever to become an apprentice, let alone a warrior. Blackkit (my sister) made it feel faster though. I was in Riverclan, and that obviously means we had a river. I thought that the rule that kits could only stay in camp was a dumb rule. I wanted to explore the territory and fish in the river! After six moons we finally became apprentices. I loved to stand up on that rock. My grey-blue pelt shone in the sun. Once you become apprentices the kit part of your name becomes paw. My mentor was Splashnose, and Blackpaw got our father (and deputy) Tigernose. So unfair. “Don’t we get to explore the territory now? Huh? HUH?” “Yeah yeah calm your whiskers” said Splashnose. “Blackpaw, cya later!” “Bye!” Blackpaw responded as she padded off after Tigernose. After a while of touring I smelled something gross. It smelled like old crowfood! “Splashnose? What’s that smell?” Splashnose stuck his fluffy muzzle in the air and sniffed. His eyes widened. “Fox! Go get help! NOW!” I sprinted as fast as I could. I wasn’t looking where I was going and I tripped. Nothing hurt until I felt a sharp pain in my paw. I looked down and saw that there was some sort of trap that a twoleg set. I couldn’t set my paw free. I twisted and turned yowling for help. I couldn’t reach the part of the trap that hurt me. There was a snarl in the distance. The smell of fox overwhelmed my senses. A red creature roamed the bushes around the clearing I found myself in. Leaves swished up all around me. I had to escape! A black dash darted in front of me. “Blackpaw!” I exclaimed. She broke the trap. I couldn’t put weight on my paw but my mind melted away from reality. All I could see was Blackpaw get clawed and battered by a fox. My pain was taken away with the rest of the world. I leaped forward to help. I snatched the fox’s hindlegs and it collapsed. “Is it dead?” Blood trickled from a big gash on its head from hitting it against a rock. Classic Riverclan move. “Yeah, it’s dead.” Blackpaw sighed. I felt the pain in my paw come back in a big wave. I yowled. The pain was as bad as a badger biting down on it continuously. “Need… medicine… cat…” I think I fainted because the next moment I was in the medicine cat den. My paw was fine. I looked outside of the medicine den and saw her coming back with a mouthful of herbs. Once she saw me she dropped her herbs and ran over to me. She was amazed that I was on my paws! “Does your paw feel fine? Those twoleg traps ruin everything.” “I’m fine!” I was confused why she was surprised. “I guess that one wasn’t too bad.” She nodded and went back about her business. “Hey Splashnose! I’m better can we go train now I'm so BORED!” I exclaimed. “Wow already? I guess we can finish looking around the territory and work on hunting.” “Okay!” I was so excited. Once we finished the tour of the territory we started working on fishing. I even caught a fish! I brought it back very proudly. I walked into camp with my head high the show everyone in the clan my giant catch. I dropped it in the fresh kill pile and headed over the Blackpaw. “Hey! Guess what I did today aside from wake up of course.” “What?” My belly rumbled really loudly. “As said by my stomach, I’m starving!” I laughed. Time passed as the season changed to Leafbare. I went to train and when I came back cats were already in the medicine cat den sick! After a while my mother died. It was a gruesome and terrifying death with sickness and loss of memory. The only thing that kept me through was Blackpaw. But she wasn’t Blackpaw for long. We became warriors. Our new names were chanted by the clan. “Blackfeather, Watertail, Blackfeather, Watertail!” “Blackfeather… your name is like moms!” “Yeah.” She said in grief. A moon later we were put on a battle patrol against Thunderclan for an area called Sunning Rocks. We have been fighting for it for seasons. Each time we have won. We got there as the second patrol so most of the battle was over. I chased one away and couldn’t find Blackfeather. “Blackfeather? Blackfeather! Ugh where are you.” Then I smelled a horrible stench. Thunderclan cats. A bunch of them, followed by Blackfeathers fear scent. Blackfeather was taken. “Fluffstar! Blackfeather was kidnapped by Thunderclan!” I exclaimed when I got back to camp. “OH MY STARCLAN! I’ll put together a patrol including you to rescue her.” Fluffstar exclaimed. We covered our scents with ferns and started to move towards the Thunderclan camp. We finally found it and walked along the side and I was sent to retrieve Blackfeather since I was the smallest on the patrol. She was being held captive in a small log with hard mud covering one end and the other end guarded. I snuck around the back and started digging at the dirt. I got a hole in and whispered for Blackfeather to be quiet and sneak out. I backed away and left her to get out with the escape route I’d made. She snuck out and scampered to me. “Hi! Thank starclan you came. I think that used to be a dirt place!” Her nose wrinkled up. “Come on we have a backup battle patrol if your detected but I think we’r-” I was spoke too soon. I felt claws dig deep into my flank. “Ow!” I finally got my attacker shaken off of my back and faced them. “Go!” I yelled at Blackfeather. I attacked him over and over again each time more painful, but he wouldn’t stop. Finally I had to bite his neck. Thunderclan backed away, but so did my life. I woke up looking at my body. “Welcome to Starclan” Said my mother. I was dead with Leaffeather. I died saving my sister and it wasn’t a sad thing. The only cat I truly cared about was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren’t you proud I actually posted something xD
> 
> Kudos and comment if you liked it :D


End file.
